


Make Sense Of Me

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: California, Falling In Love, M/M, Old Friends, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: AU! When Blaine left for college three years ago he didn't realise he left a piece of him behind. When he returns home he finds Sebastian still living at the orphanage and still angry at him.





	1. Homebound

He had done it. 

Blaine Anderson had really done it. 

At the ripe age of 21, Blaine Anderson could say he had achieved one of his life goals and he was ecstatic!

The idea itself brought a smile to his lips and the train journey quickly became a series of awkward moments where he had to hide the urge to jump around in a public place. The feeling itself was highly intoxicating but he kept his feelings at bay as he knew the other train passengers wouldn't appreciate his celebratory dance very much. The same dance he had done when he arrived in New York three years ago, and the same dance he had done a month ago when he realised it was time to go home. 

As much as Blaine loved New York, he had truly missed California. With his barista wage paying for schooling, rent, and food, he had been unable to return to his roots, but now he was finally able to take a break from life and just spend a year relaxing and spending time with some old friends. If you had asked him a few years ago that he was returning to Cali he would've laughed in your face. Blaine Anderson's sole purpose as a teenager had been to express how much he hated San Francisco and how much of a mistake it was that his parent's left him there, but the whole time he was in New York he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. So here he was, on a train heading homebound with nothing but elation and anticipation filling up his stomach. He could finally say he was truly happy. 

He eventually gave up trying to focus on his book and placed a green bookmark labeled 'Read and Recycle' on page 176 before closing it and placing it on the table in front of him. It was the seventh book he had started on his travels across the country, and he knew he was now close to home and he wouldn't be finishing it. 

He took a moment to analyse his surroundings.  Across from him two older men in business suits were both on their laptops, they had barely spoken throughout the entire trip and the continuous sound of typing had been something that the entire carriage had become unwillingly accustomed too.  Sat to his right was a pregnant woman who was currently winding the dial on her watch, she looked exhausted and had every right to be as she had spent most of the train journey entertaining the small (currently sleeping) child on her lap. The same child who had been colouring in one of Blaine's notebooks half an hour before. Blaine would've quite happily let the toddler have their own seat but the mother insisted that he stay put, so he did. Throughout the trip, Blaine had helped Julie (the mother) look after her child, and even offered to watch him as she slept. Julie had declined but appreciated the sentiment. The two of them spoke about kids and Blaine even sacrificed his chocolate to the much younger boy. Before they knew it the small trio had been on the train for five hours and eventually the small boy had fallen asleep. 

Blaine looked over at the other table and looked at the middle-aged man who was also sharing the toddler's idea of nap time. The man (who had introduced himself as Kenny) had also fallen victim to the child's inquiries, especially when the toddler wanted to know why he had drawn on his skin and then questioned what a tattoo was. Blaine, Kenny, and the businessmen (along with other nearby passengers) had been muffling their laughter as the mother tried to control her child. Blaine understood the pressures of dealing with small children, he felt her internal, yet satisfying, pain.  

As Blaine looked out of the train's window he thought about the children he had seen come and go, and all the children he had spent his teenage years caring for. It seemed like a lifetime ago and he was glad to be going back. He just needed a year off, a year to re-evaluate and think about what direction he could take next, but the only direction he wanted to take right now was one that included surfing and home cooked meals.  

 The sound of the train driver filled everyone's ears and Blaine beamed with excitement. They were finally here! 

Everybody immediately started preparing to leave the train as it stopped at the platform.  The businessmen packed up their laptops, Kenny grabbed his bag from the overhead locker, and Julie woke up her child (Max) so that Blaine could leave his seat. Blaine smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder as he moved to the end of the carriage to retrieve his suitcase. 

"Don't forget your book!" Julie said handing it to Kenny who then followed him down the aisle.  

"Thank you," he said retrieving the book, "it was lovely meeting you both!" 

 "It was nice to meet you too," Julie said as he and Kenny walked towards the end of the aisle. 

When Blaine got to the end of the carriage he hoisted his suitcase off of the metal rack and briefly exchanged goodbyes with Kenny who helped him reach his suitcase from the top shelf. The man who had helped Blaine before had gotten off a few seconds before and Blaine was only 5'1 so he was used to asking a taller human being for a hand reaching something. 

"Have a good one," Kenny said setting the suitcase on the ground and departing the train. 

"You too," Blaine said following him, "good luck with the Mrs!" he added as he stepped onto the platform. 

The two chuckled and Kenny slung his bag over his shoulder walking towards the steps that led to the exit, "it's hopeless man, don't have kids to fix a marriage!"  

Blaine shook his head and smirked, "I wasn't planning on it," he said as he followed the older man. 

"Good," Kenny said as they reached the top of the first flight of steps, "where are you going now kid?" 

"Home."

 


	2. The Abandoned

"Sebastian are you up?" 

Sebastian rolled over in his bed with a groan and pulled the duvet over his head. He didn't feel like leaving the warmth of his self-made cocoon today, he had no reason to. Every day was the same. The same routine, surrounded by the same people, having the same conversations and carrying out the same actions. It drove him nuts. He felt like he was waking up each morning to a script that he had to stick to throughout the day. 

Of course, he hadn't always felt this way. There was a time where he believed that he would see the world and be able to leave San Francisco, Unfortunately, as he got older he realised that it was all a pipe dream; the world didn't really care for Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian had been dropped off at the home at age seven after having a hard time in several different foster homes. The home itself was a 'Group Home' where children would reside until they were either returned to their parent(s), adopted, or put back into a foster home. Sebastian had been barred from foster homes. Labelled as a 'problematic child' before he could spell his own name and told to be kept at the 'Fort Deepings Home' until he was adopted or turned eighteen, whichever one came first. However, Sebastian was never adopted. Although this wasn't entirely the 'world's fault' (like Sebastian would call it), but rather his own. 

Sebastian had been aged eleven when ten-year-old Blaine Anderson was dropped off at the home. The younger dark-haired boy had been escorted into the home with two police officers by his side before being told to sit patiently in the hall while the officers spoke to Mrs Dunver (the owner of the home) in private. 

* * *

  _"Is that a 20Q?"_

_Sebastian looked up from the device in his hand to the boy that had been brought in moments before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to converse with the kid or not. Clearly, he was trouble...he was being driven around by policemen! He was definitely bad news!_

_"Can I look at it?" the boy asked again._

_Sebastian bit his lip nervously and looked down at his toy. He didn't want to give it up to some bad kid. He had only got it for his birthday two weeks ago... but what if the kid hurt him? Little Seb started mentally analysing his options._

_"It's okay..." the boy said with a soft smile before looking down, "I've just only seen them on the TV before."_

_The older boy felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sebastian had always been sensitive to other people's emotions and the way the mysterious (possibly criminal) child's face dropped made him feel bad. Sebastian knew then had he should be more sympathetic. The boy had obviously been brought here for a reason._

_"No, no," Sebastian said moving so that he was stood in front of Blaine, "it's okay you can use it."_

_The boy smiled nervously looking at Sebastian as he took it, "wow!"_

_Sebastian laughed, "do you know how to use it?"_

_Blaine shook his head sheepishly._

_"It's okay I can teach you," Sebastian said sitting down next to the stranger, "all you have to do is-"_

* * *

 That had been the moment (in Sebastian's eyes) that the world first gave him false hope. The world gave him a friend. A friend that would spend many years sleeping on the bunk above him... and then end up abandoning him at the end of it all. 

Sebastian blamed the world around him when the world wasn't at fault. 

For an unknown reason (that Sebastian found out after Blaine left), people didn't want to adopt Blaine, and when they were younger Sebastian had made a promise to himself that he would look after his best friend; so he didn't get adopted either.  However, unlike Blaine, Sebastian never left. 

"Sebastian!" 

Three loud knocks rapidly hit his door and Sebastian sighed at the realisation that he was going to be forced to get out of bed today. 

The door creaked open slightly and Mrs Dunver spoke, "are you decent?" she asked before slowly stepping into the room, "Sebastian why are you still in bed?" 

Sebastian hummed in annoyance and poked his head out from under the duvet, "why does it matter?" he asked before looking at the older woman's attire, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Have you forgotten about today Bassy?" Mrs Dunver said before looking down at the pink floral dress in question. 

"Don't call me that," Sebastian said as he threw a pillow in her direction. He sat up stretching before grabbing his sweatpants and pulling them on under the duvet. 

The older woman smirked catching the pillow and throwing it back, "don't put your pyjamas back on, Blaine will be here soon." 

"Blaine." 

"Yes Blaine," Mrs Dunver said walking to the boys closet and inspecting his clothes, "why don't you wear one of the polo's you got on your birthday?" 

"W-we're the 1st of December already?" 

Mrs Dunver looked over at the younger man with a sympathetic smile, "yes Sebastian." 

Sebastian felt sick. 

"But I can't..." he stuttered slightly, "I-I- I'm a mess and-" 

Sebastian felt awful. He must be the worst friend ever. What kind of friend doesn't even count down the days to their friends return? What if Blaine wasn't interested in being friends with him now? 

The older woman rushed over as Sebastian hid his face in his hands, "and he's your best friend," she said calmly, "Blaine would never judge you, you know that." 

Sebastian sighed leaning against Mrs Dunver and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "but we don't... I changed, he could have too..." 

Mrs Dunver was about to speak when a small knock interrupted them. She turned her head and smiled softly at the eight-year-old girl stood in the doorway, "yes Keisha?" 

"There's a man knocking at the door," she said running to the window sill and looking down at the view of the porch below. Mrs Dunver and Sebastian followed her and looked down at the familiar mop of curls down below. 

"Is that Brain?" Keisha asked looking up at the adults curiously.

"His name is Blaine," Mrs Dunver said as she ushered the little girl off the ottoman and turned around, "and yes that's him." 

She walked over to the bedroom door and turned to look at Sebastian who was still staring out the window, "why don't you have a shower and get dressed while I make lunch, hmm?" 

Sebastian's voice cracked as he nodded in response, but he continued to watch Blaine.

"Be quick," she said with a small smile before moving to catch up with Keisha who was already jiggling with the locks on the front door. 

 Sebastian bit his lip nervously as he watched Blaine's face light up when the door opened. The same smile that he had seen millions of times before appeared on his face and as he feigned shock of the door finally opening for the children's delight. This made Sebastian smile too. Blaine had always been good with younger kids. 

* * *

  _"Are you kidding?" Blaine said, "painted nails are the best gift I could ever receive for my birthday!"_

_This made the two children in front of him giggle. Blaine cleared his throat and sat forward so that five-year-old Sophie and seven-year-old Jeremiah could paint his nails, offering them a hand each._

_"You'll have to do everybody's nails!" Blaine said with a smile, "I can't wait to see the final results!"_

_Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as he bounced baby Arron on his lap, "yes, and I want mine done after!" Sebastian said playing along._

_Blaine turned his head and smiled at Sebastian who was sat next to him winding Arron,_ _"you're a natural!" He said looking at the way Arron smiled as Sebastian rubbed his back._

_"I wish I could say the same about them," Sebastian smirked looking at the bright green and orange nail polish that covered the other man's fingertips, "gotta love kids right?"_

_The birthday boy laughed, "that's right!"_

* * *

 Sebastian blinked as his best friend disappeared from view. He felt like he was in some kind of trance. 

This was it. Blaine was really here! 

He turned quickly and went to his closet to grab some clothes. As much as he loved Mrs Dunver, polo's were really not his style. He decided to wear his usual black skinny jeans, a long white t-shirt, his favourite blue denim jacket and a black snapback with a small print of the word 'Nah'  on the side. 

As he walked down the corridor to the bathroom the sound of laughter could be heard, but Sebastian's attention was drawn to the sound of a particular laugh. Blaine's. It was the same laugh, and earlier he had seen the same smile. Sebastian wasn't sure why he was shocked to find that these aspects were the same, but it made him feel more relieved. Blaine's laugh was beautiful. Sebastian felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he thought about how he spent his later teenage years crushing on Blaine Anderson. 

* * *

 " _Oh man, my stomach hurts!" Blaine said as he continued to laugh._

_Sebastian laughed too, laughing more because Blaine wouldn't stop laughing, "would you stop!" he said, "you're making me laugh more!"_

_Blaine giggled looking down, "sorry."_

_The older man let out a final chuckle before he noticed the sound of Blaine's wheezing, "are you okay bud?"_

_Sebastian immediately became worried and got off the sofa to grab Blaine's inhaler off of the coffee table, "here you go," he said kneeling in front of his friend._

_The darker haired boy smiled and put the inhaler to his lips before pushing the top._

_Sebastian put his hand on Blaine's arm and gave him a small smile to show his support. Blaine's asthma had gotten worse over the last two years (since he was 14), so Sebastian was used to helping him. Luckily nothing too bad had happened, Blaine was just more susceptible to breathing problems._

_"Do you want a drink?" Sebastian asked._

_"In a minute," Blaine said before clearing his throat, "stay here with me for now?"_

_Sebastian grinned, "or we could both go?"_

_Blaine laughed softly again and it was music to Sebastian's ears, "dork."_

 


End file.
